Potion
by Shiraki-san
Summary: Uma poção que dura exatamente duas semanas, e muitos reviravoltas... NejiHina. Autoria de Bisco Hatori!
1. The Potion

**Quero deixar bem claro:** A autoria é de **Bisco Hatori**, mangaká de Ouran! Eu apenas gostei da história e decidi passar pra linguagem NejiHina xD Ou seja, apenas inverti o mangá para uma história e troquei os nomes. Queria que vocês vissem como essa história é linda \o\ Espero que leiam --E não estranhem o começo.. :p Saa, hajimemashou!

--

**Cap 1 - A poção**  
_Narrado pela nossa Hinata-sama._

- Hihi! É uma poção que funciona de imediato. A receita é segredo, e o efeito dura exatamente duas semanas.  
- Se levar agora, podemos fazer um preço especial para você. Nos sentimos honradas de poder te ajudar, Hinata-san!  
- I-Ino-san... Tenten-san... não acham que isso é exagero...?

_Acho que me meti em uma enrrascada. O que eu faço...?  
Me chamo Hinata Hyuuga e tenho 17 anos. Já faz um certo tempo que me apaixonei por aquela pessoa.. Naruto-kun... Ultimamente ele diz ter se sacrificado vindo a biblioteca por ordem de Kakashi-sensei, para estudar mais Ninjutsu. Sakura me contou isso. E durante esse tempo, eu posso observá-lo mais.. só que de longe... _  
- POR ACASO VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ALGUM PROBLEMA AMOROSO?  
- IIIIIIC! T-Tenten-san! Ino-san!  
_Mitsashi Tenten e Yamanaka Ino. São muito amigas, e muitos dizem que elas só se dão bem porque ambas tem sangue de bruxas em suas veias.  
_- Hina-chan... entendemos muito bem o que está sentindo...  
- Sim.. por ser tímida, nem ao menos consegue falar com ele... quando seus olhos se encontram, seu coração dispara...  
_Elas ficam super excitadas quando o assunto é relacionamente amoroso.. sempre ouço boatos por aí.. E foi exatamente assim que eu..._


	2. Missão Impossível?

- Ouça bem, Hinata-san. O que você precisa agora é de uma oportunidade e...

- Bang! Hihi. Aproxime-se de Naruto-kun e com a maior naturalidade ofereça uma bebida a ele...

_Naturalidade nunca foi meu forte. Pois bem, mesmo assim fui até a biblioteca, vi Naruto sentado e simplesmente fui oferecer a bebida... Chocolate quente, já que fazia muito frio._

- N-Naruto-kun! Y-y-yo! Aceita uma bebida? nn'

- Huuuuuuuuummm? -- Não, obrigado..

_E ele não aceitou. Capotei. Sim. Mas, eu posso ser feliz sem uma simples poção... E-eu acho... Mas.. eu acho que ele nunca vai me notar... Isso sim TT'_

- So-souka... E-então...

- Naruto, você não quer? Então posso beber, Hinata-sama?

_Trágico. Trágico é pouco. Nii-san bebeu a poção. Simplemente a pegou e foi caminhando em direção à porta... Sou realmente desleixada.._

- Neji-niisan!

_Neji-niisan é bonito. Claro, sempre foi. Mas o que realmente me surpreendeu, foi o que ele falou logo em seguida..._

- Hinata-sama. O que acha de namorar comigo?

- ... eh...? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

_Sim, Neji-niisan bebeu a poção e pediu pra namorar comigo. Doshiio, sempre acontece tudo do jeito que não planejo. TT_

- Na, naa! Realmente Hinata-san, você é muito desastrada.

- TT... o que eu faço, Ino-san?

- Hum.. Neji.. Ele é lindo, um ano mais velho que você, forte, alto, e ainda por cima seu primo! Quem poderia te entender melhor?

- Hihi, concondo, Ino. Mas.. então, Hinata, o que ele te falou depois?

- Bom.. ele falou que eu não precisava respondê-lo agora e saiu.. M-m-mas e agoras? O que eu faço?

- Você é muito atrapalhada! -- Não há o que fazer!

- I-IIIC! Coral? TT

- O melhor a fazer é namorá-lo pelo menos durante os 13 dias que ainda faltam.

- M-mas.. eu não conguirei fazer isso! Como vou encará-lo em casa?

- Ora, sua casa é grande, Hinata! Fuja! Hihi.

- TT Mas... eu.. tenho um pouco de medo dele.. TT

- Ainda?! Ele não falou que iria protegê-la com a vida dele e -

clic

- Hinata-sama! Finalmente a achei. Vamos para casa juntos?

- Neji-niisan! E-eto..!! Eu tenho que passar na biblioteca antes.. nn

- ótimo. Era na biblioteca que eu ia passar agora.

- E-eh...? T-talvez eu demore...

- Sem problemas. Eu espero.

- H-hai...

_Pronto. Agora não tenho dúvidas que a poção realmente funciona... Se Naruto-kun tivesse bebido a poção, o que aconteceria em seguida...?_

--


	3. Eu, você e os livros

- Hinata-sama. Vejo que está sempre aqui. Gosta de livros?

- H-hai...

_Silêncio... Silêncio... Não sou muito apreciadora de silêncio... Mas o que mais poderia fazer?_

- Ahn? Hum.. você é tímida e quieta, Hinata. É do tipo que só escuta, não é?

_Iiic.. Eu sabia.. ele deve achar que eu sou fechada e não tenho força de vontade.. TT_

- Mas.. você até que tem seus argumentos, certo?

- Ne...ji...nii...san... - _Ora, até que Neji-niisan me entende um pouco. Mas, o que eu sei sobre ele? TT_

- Ahn? Desculpe, fui grosseiro?

- N-não!! Imagine..!

_Aaah.. Neji-niisan é um gênio, afinal..._

- Neji!

- Hm? Lee. O que faz aqui?

- Gai-sensei está te chamando. Oh, Oi, Hinata!

- B-boa tarde, lee-san!

- Claro. Fale a ele que já estou indo. Vou apenas alugar este livro..

- Hehe. Ainda continua lendo esses livros de guerra, Neji?

- Hm, de certa forma. Hinata-sama, poderia aguardar um pouco? Não demoro muito.

- Hai... - _Neji-niisan.. eu realmente sei o mínimo sobre você.. Livros de guerra? Acho que só ele gosta de coisas estranhas desse tipo..._

--

_Acordei meio estranha hoje. Como não tinha nenhum livro interessante pra ler, no final do dia fui buscar alguma coisa para ler na biblioteca. E o que realmente eu aluguei foi..._

- O quê, você está lendo um livro sobre guerra?

- E-eto.. Me parecia legal, já que você lê...

- ... Hum... _- N-Neji-niisan sorriu... Realmente ele fica melhor com um sorriso no rosto. Acho que para mim mesma dá para ser sincera... Bem..._

_...Os dias com ele tem sidos realmente especiais._

- Hinata-sama, bom dia. Fiz seu obentou.

- oo... Ne-Neji-niisan.. o que é isso em cima do omelete?

_e ele tem sido extremamente atencioso comigo._

- Hoje eu levo suas coisas, Hinata-sama.

- E-eeh...? oo Mas não fica pesado?

- I-i-i-ma-argh gine!

_Mas isso é... tão estranho..._

- Fiz suas lições, Hinata-sama.

- O que? Já??

_Só de pensar que tudo isso irá acabar em menos de uma semana.. Meu coração..._

--

- Hehehe! Ne, ne, Ino.. isso deu um reviravolta interessante, não acha?

- Ora, Tenten.. a diversão só está começando...


	4. Illusion

**Cap 4 - Illusion**

- Hanabi! Hanabi! Posso entrar?

- Entre, nee-san. A porta está aberta.

- Hanabi, você pegou meu dicionário?

- Ah.. peguei sim.. está naquela prateleira, vê se você consegue achar..

- H-Hanabi.. q-que bagunça...

- Bagunça? Não está tão bagunçado assim, nee-san. Semana passada você poderia dizer que está uma bagunça.. E também ultimamente estou muito ocupada com meus treinos e ... (...)

_Ela realmente não muda.. ahn.. are?_

--x--x--x--

- Hum? Um livro sobre guerras? Pra mim?

- H-hai... Encontrei no quarto da Hanabi ontem.. e ela perguntou se eu não queria, pois ela não gostou...

- ...Obrigado, Hinata-sama. Hehe.

- ... O que foi?

- N-nada não.. só fiquei.. contente pelo presente.

- Nii-san... Yokata. _Parece que livro de guerras não é minha praia. Ontem eu terminei de ler... E realmente parecia que eu não queria ver algo como aquilo nunca mais em minha vida... Parece que Neji-niisan ficou feliz com o presente. Eu também fiquei feliz. parece que estou começando a entender um pouco sobre ele._

-x--x--x--x--

_Banho! O melhor momento do dia. Acho que pra mim, né... Aaah.. só um banho quente na banheira para me relaxar... hum... faltam mais quatro dias... O que foi que a Ino-san e a Tenten-san me disseram mesmo...?_

_**-- flashback on --**_

- Mas, se o efeito da poção chegar ao fim e você não ter tido uma boa relação durante duas semanas, você perde a relação.

- Se o que sobrar for o suficiente para uma nova relação... Por isso, Hinata-chan, aproveite muito bem a poção. Ela funciona apenas com uma pessoa por vez.

_Meus sentimentos por Naruto-kun não mudaram._

_Mas ..._

_O que será que aconteceu comigo? Estou começando a pensar ..._

_... Que não queria que essas duas semanas chegassem ao fim._

- AAAAAAH! Quente, quente, quente! Essa não.. esqueci de desligar o aquecedor da banheira .. realmente.. sou muito atrapalhada... ou será que apenas... distraída? _Mas.. será que essa poção tem mexido tanto assim comigo? Hum.. impossível... e-eu acho.._

--x--x--x--x--


	5. Os Meus Sentimentos

**Cap 5 - Os meus sentimentos**

--x--x--x--x--x

- Ahn? Uma palestra? Sobre Taijutsu?

- Ora.. vai dizer que não sabia.. como herdeira do clão Hyuuga já deveria saber disto.

_Herdeira.. Como se eu tivesse porte para isso... Ah.. Neji, continua frio mesmo com a poção TT_

- N-não sabia... _#Meu pai nem comentou comigo. Acho que ele tem mais expectativa no Neji mesmo#_

- Vai ser semana que vem. O que acha de irmos juntos?

- J-juntos? Como assim? T-tipo um encontro?

- Hum...? N-não! Não é nada disso, Hinata-sama! Não, não, não... Apenas irmos juntos.. v-você pode se perder indo sozinha.. por isso... bem... porque você iria de qualquer jeito, não?

_Acho que não iria... oto-san teria comentado comigo faz tempo. Mas agora com o convite do Neji-niisan.. Acho que irei mesmo..._

- H-hum. Acho que sim...

- Ótimo. Então, nos encontramos no parque do centro de Konoha daqui a...

- M-mas moramos juntos...

- Aí não teria cara de encon... D-digo, acho que neste dia sairei para treinar.

- E-entendo.. Hum.. então tá...

- Daqui uma semana, Hinata-sama, logo depois do almoço. Pode ir, então?

- D-daqui uma semana... sim... acho que sim...

_Daqui uma semana... o efeito da poção ..._

- Hi-Hinata-sama! O que houve?! Seus olhos estão encharcados! E-essa não! Por que está chorando?

_- A-are? E-eto.. Haha.. Só entrou um cisco no meu olho.. eu..._

- Um cisco? Se esse é o caso, então vamos tirá-lo! Abra o olho Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama, v-vamos!

- Neji-niisan! N-Neji-niisan, espere! M-ME SOLTE!

- ... Hinata...

- Ah... eto.. P-pode deixar que eu vou no banheiro e lavo meu rosto..

_O-o que eu fiz?_

- A-ah, sim.. como quiser.. me desculpe...

--x--x--x--x

_Meus olhos..! Eu não consigo parar de chorar! Pra onde estou correndo, afinal? E-eu.. Eu..._

--

Primeiro comentáriozinho na fic, hehe. Se não entenderem alguma coisa deixem um recado para avisar... Ok?

A fic tem muitos caps mas é curtinha. :D O próximo cap. começa no exato momento de onde parou, então não estranhem uU Obrigada pela Review \o


	6. Os Seus Sentimentos

_Eu..._

_sou realmente uma idiota. Sou fraca._

_Pensei que estivesse triste e sofrendo porque em breve os sentimentos dele iriam se afastar de mim._

- Arf... Arf.. Corri muito...

_Mas não é isso._

_O que está me fazendo realmente sofrer..._

_... É pensar que os únicos sorrisos que ele dava..._

_... Aqueles gestos bondosos..._

_... E aquelas raras palavras carinhosas..._

- Ah.. Ino, Tenten.. onde será que aquelas duas estão?

_Eram, desde o começo, uma farsa criada por aquela poção._

--x--x--x--x--

_E por fim, caminhei devagar até a sala de ciências. depois de recuperar o fôlego também._

_Será que elas realmente estão aqui...? Eu não sei se realmente vai adiantar pedir conselhos a elas agora, mas..._

- O efeito da poção está previsto para acabar amanhã, não?

- Sim, Neji.

- Hum... Mas eu realmente não pensei que...

... Hinata-sama fosse acreditar de verdade nessa história de poção do amor.

_O quê..._

- Acho que seria bom contar toda a verdade para Hinata-sama e-

# clic #

_...Ele disse?_

- HI-HINATA-SAMA? DROGA! - _E novamente corri. A única coisa que sei fazer. Fugir das coisas. Apenas isto..._

_Mas..._

_Quer dizer..._

_... Que desde o começo..._

_... Tudo não passou de uma brincadeira?_

_Eu fiz papel de idiota?_

_Fiquei preocupada a toa.. F-fiquei animada sozinha... Sou.._

_Sou realmente.. uma idiota._

# CAPLOFT#

- A-AHH! HI-HINATA?

- N-Naruto-kun.. Desculpe-me ter caído em cima de você... é que...

- Ah.. você está bem?

- S-sim.. Minhas pernas... Parece que fiquei correndo o dia inteiro..

- Huuuum? AAh! Eu sabia! Você era a garota que sempre ficava na biblioteca! Hehe. Realmente de costas não parecia você, mas olhando melhor... Eu sempre via você quando ia lá.. Hehe.

- Ah..sim... _- Naruto me encarou até o último fio de cabelo, parecia curioso e duvidoso._

- Hum... Hinata? Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Ahn? Ah, claro!

- Por acaso.. você e o Neji... estão namorando? _Até ele comentando isso? Não acho que pareça isso._

- ...N-N-Não...!

- Ah.. hahah. Me desculpe, Hinata. É que eu sempre via vocês juntos.. Mas vendo agora, fiz uma pergunta idiota, não?! Hahah... (Dattebayo! xD)

- Não.. Imagine..

- Mas ne, ne.. Eu já imaginava.. Uma pessoa tão responsável como você... namorar o Neji.. que é frio e calculista.

_**flashback on**_

_- Mas você tem seus próprios argumentos, não é, Hinata-sama?_

_**flashback off**_

_Por fim, pensei: Meus próprios argumentos... Se eu tenho meus próprios argumentos e não solto eles.. quer dizer que eu sempre desisto no final? Sim.. acho que sim. E se o fato de desistir sem fazer nada... quer dizer que eu nem tentava conhecer melhor as coisas._

_Mesmo que as atitudes do Neji-niisan tenham sido uma farsa..._

_... Essa farsa ainda não acabou!_

- Naruto-kun. Eu sempre estive observando você, Naruto-kun.

- Ahn? Ah.. eu acho que já me falaram algo parecido, tebayo!

- Hum... M-mas... pensava que nunca daria certo... mesmo sem nem ter tentado... E isso quer dizer que eu nem tentei conhecê-lo melhor, não é? Naruto-kun, obrigada, Naruto-kun. Você também me mostrou que ainda posso mudar algo dentro de mim.. eu pelo menos acredito nisso... Mas você também está julgando o Nii-san sem conhecê-lo direito... Você nem conhece o Neji e fica falando essas coisas dele..! N-Naruto-kun! Não fale mal do Neji! Não fale mal da pessoa que eu gosto! Eu gosto - ah... _E Neji apareceu para me dar um 'corte.' _

- Hinata-sama, basta.

- ÃÃHM? Neji! Yo! A Hinata tava aqui defendendo você e falou que ela gosta de você, tebayo!

_Fique desesperada. O que eu pensei naquele instante? A-algo como... A-AH!! D-doshiio? Neji-niisan já sabe que eu gosto dele!_

- Naruto, eu ouvi. Mas pode parar de dar em cima da Hinata, porque ela já tem alguém?

- ÃÃÃHN? É? Quem?

- ... Não é possível que seja tão tonto.

- Nii-san...

- -- Uáá, isso tá me dando sono... Sore ja, bye bye. Kakashi-sensei ficou de me pagar um ramen depois de tanto esforço, dattebayo!

- N-Neji-niisan?_E recebi... um abraço caloroso.. Talvez o úncio abraço verdadeiro que eu já tenha recebido... E fiquei desesperada. _ "_Neji-niisan está me abraçando! Neji-niisan está me abraçando! Neji-niisan está me abraçando!_

_Neji-niisan está me ...!"_

- Desculpe, Hinata. Na verdade eu sabia.. Sabia que você sempre ia na biblioteca.. E observava ele... Mas, naquele dia, Ino e Tenten vieram conversar comigo.

# - Vai ficar quieto aí, Neji-kun?

- Desse jeito vai perder sua amada Hinata-sama para o Naruto... Você não gosta de perder duas vezes para a mesma pessoa, não é?!

- Você admite perder a luta Neji-kun, mas imagine perder a Hinata? #

- Foi por isso que eu fui tão direto, Hinata-sama. Eu.. gosto de você. De verdade. Mesmo sem aquela poção estranha... Eu gosto mesmo de você Hinata-sama...

- Nii-san... Eu.. também...

...sempre.

_Nunca ouvi coisa mais bela a ser dita pra mim... Que sempre fui um fracasso... Que sempre me empenhava nos treinos, mas nunca sabia mostrar isso... Alguém me reconheceu..._


	7. Epilogo Coisas Inexplicáveis

Epílogo – Coisas Inexplicáveis

**Epílogo – Coisas Inexplicáveis**

- Realmente aconteceu tudo como você imaginava, tenten. Só você mesmo!

- Ora! Eu também não tinha certeza absoluta de que fosse acontecer isso.

- Hum.. tais como... a mudança dos sentimentos de Hinata, não é, Tenten?

- Sim. É algo que não tínhamos certeza absoluta.

- Seja como for... – Sim...

**Nós conseguimos! **

- Valeu a pena planejarmos isso tudo cuidadosamente, né, Ino?

- Sim!

-- x – x – x – x

- Sabe, Hinata-sama..

-Sim?

- Resolvi achar que aquela poção tinha algum poder especial mesmo.

- Neji, e.. e a-aquele repentino pedido d-de n-n-n-na...

- Hum, graças ao "poder" daqueça poção, consegui um pouco de coragem, não é, Hinata-sama?

- Realmente.. Isso é muito engraçado.. Haha..

- ... Hinata... eu realmente não admitia para mim mesmo que estava gostando de você. Você é da família principal, minha prima e ainda por cima herdeira do clã... achava isso impossível.. Mas acho que admitindo pra mim mesmo, é a melhor maneira de cumprir a promessa.

- Promessa?

- Hinata-sama, eu prometi protegê-la com a minha vida. A melhor forma de morrer para mim é protegendo você.

- Nii-san...

-- x – x – x – x –

- Olhe lá, Tenten. O seu ex-colega de equipe parece que não acreditou mesmo na poção. Mas olhe como ele está mais afetivo agora!

- Ora Ino... por enquanto deixe ele pensar o que quiser.. Parece que Hinata também não acreditou na poção. E olha que fizemos a poção de graça pra ela.

- Bom, mas agora isso não faz diferença. Deixem eles pensarem o que quiserem mesmo. Isso não importa.

- Huhu... "A verdade está contida nas sombras" Não acha que isso soa bem?

- Sim.. Além disso, no mundo, há coisas inexplicáveis...

- **Como o amor...**

-- x –

Potion – Fim

-- x – x

Obrigada a todos que leram e espero que tenham gostado See you!


End file.
